crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:29T92
Some of your edits Please note that one or more images you have uploaded have been deleted as they were already uploaded previously, making the copies you uploaded redundant. Also I've had to remove some categories that you've been adding to articles, as they were either redundant, or unapproved by community consensus. While I appreciate that you're working hard to improve the wiki, I would advise you to slow down a bit because I've noticed that a few of your edits have made changes that have been deemed unnecessary. I'm not trying to discourage you though, and I do hope this doesn't discourage you from editing here. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:44, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :I've also noticed that you've removed a few images from galleries that shouldn't have been removed. If you are in doubt as to whether those images are needed, you may want to start a discussion on the article's talk page instead. Thanks! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10:11, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ::It's okay. I know but it's like to not have English as a first language, since English is my first language, yet I'm not very fluent with anything else. If any pictures are in low-quality, they usually shouldn't be removed unless someone manages to find a better copy of the same image. ::Also with categories, if you know how to check to see if a category already exists, I'd advise you to stick only to adding already existing categories, since we're currently trying to narrow down the number of categories we have here, and we don't want any additions of categories that are "too specific". ::Categories such as "Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Enemies" and "Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Levels" should not be added to articles as they are too specific, and they fit just fine under the respective "Enemies" and "Levels" categories. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:30, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :::The problem is that it was decided about a year ago that those sorts of categories shouldn't be added since it was decided that categories like that are too specific for inclusion. I too believe that it makes it easier to navigate, but the consensus was that those categories were too specific to keep so those sorts of categories were removed from articles. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:13, April 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: New Pages Not sure. You might want to ask YellowLucario or BaronZylo since they'd probably have a better answer to your question than me. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:19, April 10, 2017 (UTC) I haven't played enough of Crash of the Titans for DS or home consoles to tell if there are any major differences between the two. If there are then I say there should be a separate page for the DS version. By extension, the same goes for stuff like Wumpa Island, in my opinion. BaronZylo (talk) 16:49, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Re: Everything you've discussed sounds relevant enough to me. Go for it. :) 20:53, April 11, 2017 (UTC) As far as categories go, they should be specific but not overly specific. Levels in a certain game sound fine though, we have the issue where so little is in each category they become pointless. This also applies for user categories which should all be down by now. As for incorrect articles, I don't do a lot of article checking and the like, I spend my time behind the scenes and giving advice where it's needed - so if anything's drastically incorrect and you can back that up then feel free to change it and cite it. 18:36, April 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: Sorry for my "Behaviours" It's okay. It's actually spelt "Behaviours" in most English speaking countries, including New Zealand which is where I live. However in the United States, it is spelt "Behaviors". Since this is a wiki about an American game series, we spell the words the way the people in the United States spell them. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:59, May 25, 2017 (UTC)